I'm In Los Angeles, Trick!
by HalfBlackHalfWhite
Summary: Baltimore in Maryland... Place in which sixteen friends are training and dancing to battle on "The Streets"... One year they are together and they have already become champions... Now, all they have to do is keep the title. But what if they aren't regular friends? What if some of them are chipettes and chipmunk? What if they have to split?
1. Remember the Time

**A/N: Dedicated to my best friend Lena, known as Jaylo Miller.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Chipettes, The LMFAOettes or MSA crew**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Remember the Time**

* * *

Welcome to Baltimore in Maryland… Baltimore is place which is nice and quiet almost all the time… But I didn't come here to tell you how nice and quiet it is, I came to tell you what's actually happening there… Its autumn and new school year in Maryland School of Arts started just month ago, that school is attended by few guys and girls that'll be one of our key characters here... I would like you to introduce them to you, but unfortunally they are not there because of couple reasons… First one is that it's 12 in the morning, and second one is that they are on "The Streets"… "The Streets" is competition created 19 years ago and which is made for local dancers to show what they got… Word about them spread quickly and only few years later best dancers from all over USA came to compete. Today, things changed… Solo spots does not exist, music and crews became different, however one thing remained same… Love toward dancing… As we travel towards center of Baltimore, you can hear music getting louder and louder… Then, at some abandoned storage, where music is loudest… Well, look for your self…

* * *

Audience is screaming so loud that they're outvoting music… And it's all because of dance crew which just finished their last performance…

"I think we have the winner! For second year in row, winner is MSA crew!" – DJ Sand shouted.

Crowd cheered and applauded while MSA crew was hugging each others. Suddenly, two of lead dancers kneeled down and said: "We did it." to the floor… That's what it looked like; if we move closer to stage we'll see four animals… Three chipettes and one "chipmunk" to be specific…

"Told ya!" – Oldest chipette replied and fixed her Party Rock frames which were same color as her hair… Light blue.  
Female human lifted her and her sisters right on time, because someone else came on stage…  
"You were awesome!" – Smudge of white fur ran across the stage and glomped only "chipmunk" there… They both feel on ground laughing.  
"Easier Eva, we don't want you to get hurt!" – Chipmunk said and smiled.  
"You're right…" – she replied and both of them were picked up by one of male lead dancers.  
"Hey! Lena, Skyler! Let's get out of here before police comes!" – Japanese female dancer with long black hair in ponytail, known as Kido, said.  
Lena, holding three chipettes, and Skyler, holding chipette and chipmunk, ran out of the storage along with nine other dancers from MSA crew. Unfortunately they didn't noticed that it was raining…  
"Not again!" – Chipette with cheebra patterned clothing, known as Cheebra Heart (her real name is Ellie), said and hide in Lena's zebra patterned jacket.  
Lena giggled as chipette with light brown fur crawled inside her jacket… Chase, second male lead dancer, looked at his girlfriend Andie with very...suspicious look…  
"No!" - Andie replied to Chase  
"What? I didn't say anything!"  
"You told me everything with that look…"  
Chase pulled her close to himself and moved on rain, now they were standing on rain looking at each other.  
"Awwww…" – Break dancer Monster exhausted and got surprised looks from everyone.  
"What?" – He replied to looks just before they all burst out in laughter  
After everyone calmed down, Chase and Andie came back on dry part of sidewalk and continued walking with the group; but three of them weren't…  
"Do you really have to go?" – One of the dancers with long curly hair and red cap, known as Moose, said.  
"You remember that I told you that we'll get chance, we'll go…" – Skyler replied  
After Lena saw Moose's sad face, she gave him quick kiss in the cheek and smiled…  
"Don't worry, we'll visit you or you can visit us!"  
"Or we might even come back… Los Angeles may not seem like it is…" – Shuffle Munkette aka Ressa Miller, added to Lena's sentence.  
"I don't want to sound mean, but I wish that happened…" – Moose replied and chipettes and chipmunk chuckled.  
In larger group, you could hear: "Yo, are… eight of you coming or what?"  
"Calm down, Fly… It's not like we're running away from police!" Eva, the white chipette replied and everybody joined the group, again.  
After: path to bar, having a snack, path to club, dancing and partying, it was three at the morning and they had to go home… Main reason was school that's starting tomorrow at seven…

* * *

Morning, 5:30 AM… Mild beams of sunlight are passing trough window and waking up one of the most perfect creatures on Earth… Lena… She yawned and looked on her right side; Jaylo, Ressa, Ellie and Eva were still sleeping like a log… She stood up and revealed her zebra patterned pajama. Quietly, she stood up and transported her and girls' already packed suitcases from her bedroom to living room. After that she got bored, but going to bed wasn't so helpful because of all excitement… Suddenly, idea came on her mind… She took a pillow from her bedroom, slowly sneaked in Skyler's and looked at bump on bed.  
"Hahaha… I got you now…" – Lena mumbled and hit bump with pillow. She was quite surprised when bump just disappeared, but…  
"No, I got you!" – High pitched voice said and jumped on Lena's head.  
"Arghhhh!" – She exhausted and fell on bed – "Not again!"  
"Hahaha, that eight for me and…"- Dominic started.  
"…still one for me…"  
"You can't beat the master!"  
"Shut up…" – She replied and sticked out tongue.  
"I love you too…" – He replied, jumped off bed and carried his suitcase to the living room, where others were.  
"So, what shall we do now?" – Lena asked and got suspicious look.  
"Erm… How about sleep? It's 5:45 in the morning!"  
"I can't sleep! I'm too excited!"  
"Come on… Moving to Los Angeles is big deal…"  
"Maybe not to you!"  
Dominic sighed and Lena continued…  
"Imagine what we can do! We can go to clubs, meet celebrities, go on concerts… We could even meet LMFAO! Oh my God!" – She was freaking out until she noticed that Dominic went back to sleep. She entered his room and looked at him.  
"Very mature from you…"  
He just sticked out tongue and turned around. Lena closed the door and move to her next target, Skyler. When she entered his bedroom, on her toes, all she saw was packed suitcase, fixed bed and black silhouette on blue wall. Looking at balcony and seeing Skyler sitting on the fence, she opened the door and heard him singing…  
"…I cry, just a little, when I think of letting go…" – Skyler finished and looked back… Lena blushed.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Just a few seconds…"  
"Oh… Good then…" – He replied and smiled.  
"Sky, what's wrong?" – Lena asked and sit on concrete fence next to him.  
"Nothing…"  
"You do know that I know when you're lying?"  
"Yes…"  
"So..?"  
"I'm not sure are we doing right thing…"  
"How do you mean?"  
"We came here just year ago and it was terrible… So much attention on chipmunks, on us, especially on our clothing style!"  
Skyler and Lena looked at each other. Lena's blue hair was shining like sea in dawn and her sequined zebra patterned pajama started to reflect sunlight… On other side, Skyler's half black, half blue hair or his pajama haven't done much of shining, but his chain, in shape of 8-bit heart, started glowing white. Lena laughed.  
"I remember that! Everybody thought that we're some kind of hippies!"  
Skyler hugged her with one arm.  
"But they got used to us…"  
Lena smiled and hugged him back. Right when sunrise started, Lena started singing Break of Dawn by Michael Jackson.  
"Hold my hand, feel the touch of your body cling to mine…"  
"You and me, makin' love all the way trough the night…" – Skyler joined  
"I remember you and I walking trough the park at night…"  
"Kiss and touch, nothing much, let it blow just touch and go…"  
Lena was about to sing next line, but she heard familiar voice behind her.  
"Ehm…"  
They turned around and saw Jaylo looking at them, already dressed in her "Sorry for Party Rocking" t-shirt and cheetah huck finns.  
"It's six o'clock, others are getting dressed and you two are still in pajamas! Let's go! Move your butts!" – Jaylo said and went back to bathroom to fix her hair.  
Lena and Skyler turned around, stand on balcony, ripped their pajamas and in matter of seconds they were in their fresh zebra/cheetah patterned clothing. They entered the apartment and drink their cocoa along with Jaylo, Shuffle Munkette (Ressa), Cheebra Heart (Ellie), Dominic and Eva who made the cocoa. Quickly after drinking, they dressed their Party Rock jacket and left the building. On parking lot, MSA crew already waited them. They greeted each other and started their path toward Maryland School of Arts.  
"Hey Skyler, Lena! I was wondering are we going to do it..." – Monster said and turned around to them.  
"Of course! We promised you the last dance!" – Lena replied and car stopped.  
They jumped out of the car and started walking towards school.  
"But what's going to be with your dancing and singing lesions?"  
Lena just looked at Skyler who knew that he needs to answer that.  
"Well, it issued that I have relative at one of dance studios, so he'll probably let us train there."  
Jaylo was sitting and looking at him suspiciously from Lena's shoulder – "Yeah… And we'll find somewhere to sing… It's Los Angeles at the end!" – She added.  
Eva whispered something to Shuffle Munkette and Cheebra Heart. Both of them giggled and looked at Jaylo.  
"What?" – She replied and blushed.  
"Nothing…" – Cheebra Heart replied and laughed quietly.  
Jaylo and Lena looked at each other and shrugged with their shoulders. After they entered the school, all the remained was cleaning their lockers and visiting director Collins…

* * *

Lunch break. Weather is still good for having a lunch outside and for promised last dance. In my opinion, that's main reason why everybody is acting civilized. Jaylo, Shuffle Munkette and Cheebra Heart, members of The LMFAOettes entered the yard in which were around 24 cemented benches and tables. In the moment they were seen, everybody started applauding for them.  
"Thank you! Thank you! But party hasn't started yet!" – They shouted and jumped on table where four microphones were. Wait, four?  
Few seconds later another applause has been released and Dominic jumped next to them. After hugging every member of The LMFAOettes he put his microphone on his head and looked at girls.  
"Good morning everybody!" – They all shouted accompanied by a lot of happy screaming.  
"As almost every one of you know, this is our last day in MSA…" – Jaylo started.  
"Awwww…" – All-cc of them replied and some even got sad faces.  
"But before we go to Los Angeles, we promised you the last performance!" – Shuffle Munkette said and let Cheebra Heart to continue.  
"So, The LMFAOettes & DJackson featuring MSA crew has one question for you!"  
"Who came to party?!" – Dominic shouted and instrumental of 'The Way I Are' started.  
At the first beat of music; Hair, Smiles and Lena jumped and made front flip over our munk singers. After doing some crumping, chorus came and Moose and Skyler showed up on stairs. They started doing same choreography which Moose performed alone when he met Andie. After finishing their part, they joined their crew along with Andie, Chase, Missy, Kido, Fly and Cable. Giving their everything, they were popping, locking, braking and even shuffling! Jumping on tables and lifting fingers in rock sign, singing has finished and new song started playing.  
"Sorry for party rocking!" – Lena and Skyler shouted and started singing.  
After singing Sorry for Party Rocking originally performed by LMFAO and Remember the Time by Michael Jackson, bell rang and huge applause resounded.  
"Thank you, we love you! Goodbye!" – Lena greeted them and shed a tear.  
She wasn't only one; everyone was crying softly, except Dominic who had to maintain his macho attitude. Cheebra Heart accidentally looked at her chipmunk sized arm watch and got extremely worried.  
"Oh my God, it's 11:15! Plane is leaving in 30 minutes!"  
Moose looked at them and started running. Others followed him after hugging every member of MSA crew and jumped in car like he did. Fifteen minutes later, they were in front of the building in which they resided.  
"There's no time! Just throwed them to us trough balcony!" – Eva shouted to Skyler who was already in hall. Few seconds later, aqua, red and purple colored small suitcases fell on asphalt. But white one, Dominic's fell on hood of silver BMW parked next to them.  
"O-oh…" – Dominic said and quickly transported his suitcase to Moose's car.  
Five minutes later, everybody and everything was in car and Moose was able to drive them to airport. Another five minutes later, they were where they had to be. After they stepped out of the car, Jaylo noticed that Moose was crying.  
"Come on dude, you know that you'll visit us one day!" – She said and hugged him. Others followed her and hugged him too.  
"Just a second…" – He said and took package from his car – "Here, shirt for every one of you… To remember us." – Moose finished and wiped his tears with his sleeve.  
"We'll always remember you." – Skyler said and give another hug to him.  
Moose gave Lena small kiss in the cheek, making her blush, sit and car and with sadness on his face watched them leave. Lena, Skyler, Jaylo and others settled down in their plane seats.  
"Good afternoon passengers, this is flight 305 from Baltimore to Los Angeles…" – Air hostess started speaking.  
Jaylo, Ressa, Ellie, Eva and Dominic laid on pillow and listened to music, went to sleep or looked trough window. Lena looked at Skyler.  
"Sky?"  
He turned around and looked at her green eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"I-Is this it?"  
"This is it."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! And please leave a review! :)**


	2. I'm In Los Angeles, Trick!

**A/N: Thank you for three reviews! Much love! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm In Los Angeles, Trick!**

* * *

Where were we...? Oh, right! In Baltimore, located in Maryland, one of the most popular USA competitions named "The Streets" has finished just six hours ago. Last year's winners: MSA crew, has taken another title, but next years win or even performance is interrogative. Why? Six members are leaving Baltimore and moving to Los Angeles. They have a chance for doing it, or in Skyler's words: "If we get chance, we will go…"

This foggy day their chance is about to fly. After settling down in their seats, Skyler, after being called by Lena, turned around and looked in her green eyes.

"Yes?"

"I-Is this it?"

"This is it."

At his words, everybody could feel plane accelerating more and more until at the end of runaway it soared. The LMFAOettes and Dominic were excited, but on the other side, Eva was freaking out. So much that she went under pillow on which they were sitting and curled up into furry ball. Few seconds later, after plane has been stabilized, she quickly returned back on top of the pillow and pretended like nothing happened. Lena saw everything and giggled, but only thing she got in return is Eva's sticked out tongue. After getting permission to do it, Skyler took laptop which was owned by chipmunk and four chipettes and gave it to them. They opened it and Jaylo quickly tried to jump on key for turning it on… Like I said, she tried, but she slipped and fell on Dominic. Both of them blushed as they realized that one is on top of other. Jaylo quickly stood up and looked at desktop of laptop which Dominic turned on with back of his head when he fell.

"Sorry…" – Jaylo said and pulled Dominic up.

"It's okay…" – He replied and smiled getting smile back.

If you look on screen, Reesa (aka Shuffle Munkette) already opened music map. In few seconds music started playing or, more correctly, _Party Rock Anthem _by LMFAO. After some of munks tried to sing with original singers, 'Foo and Sky, the main part started playing. Lena and Skyler stood up from their seats and started shuffling like every real party rocker should when she or he hears previously named song. By doing shuffle, somewhere at the end of song, Ellie (aka Cheebra Heart) moved on keyboard and messed up something. She opened Google Chrome and managed to log into her Twitter account. When Cheebra Heart saw that, she laughed like rest of her crew. On seat next to them: Lena was on her laptop playing music and listening to it with her blue Beats Solo headphones. But that activity wasn't enough so she logged onto her Facebook and started replying to messages. If we move another seat to the left, we'll find Skyler on his iPad with application called Beat Rock trying to remix some songs. He also had Beats Solo headphones, but his were white and black with zebra pattern. Right at the moment when Lena took off her headphones because she wanted to ask Jaylo something, Cheebra Heart let out loud scream as she looked on her list of followers.

"Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD! Redfoo followed me!" – She shouted and started to run in circles.

Jaylo and Shuffle Munkette quickly hugged her and after a while they let her go. She was even more excited, but every time she tried to run she was stopped because her crew was afraid that she doesn't hurt herself.

"Lucky!" – Shuffle Munkette replied when she sat next to her.

"I can say same!" – Jaylo added.

"I can't believe it! Finally! Now I'm closer to him and when I get him, he's mine!" – Cheebra Heart said and laughed.

"Good morning, do you want anything to drink?"

Everybody turned around and saw unknown, tall female with something as _drink cart_. After Dominic, Eva and others choose their drinks, it was time for Skyler and Lena.

"Do you have vodka?" – Skyler asked and got suspicious look

"Yes…"

"I'll take vodka then…"

Female coughed and asked: "How old are you?"

"18."

She lifted her eyebrow and Skyler took personal ID from his pocket on which was clearly shown his date of birth. Because of ID, he got his drink, while Lena just took herself a Coke. When tall female moved away, Skyler got punch in the arm from Lena.

"I thought you were 16!" – She said and got angry face.

Skyler leaned and whispered something in her ear.

"Have you ever heard of fake ID's?"

After leaning back, she laughed.

"I totally forgot about that…"

"Hehe…"

After pouring himself a glass of vodka, Skyler played song named "Alcohol" performed by The Cataracs and SkyBlu.

"Hmmm… I was wondering…" - Lena was speaking, but she got interrupted by some unfamiliar man.

"Shame on you two. How dare you to make fake ID's and cheat with them?"

They turned around and saw middle aged man with one leg and one arm in cast. But when they looked at his face, they realized who he is.

"Oh my God! Dave Seville!" – Lena said and expanded arm toward him – "It's honor to meet you!"

Dave shook hand with her and later he did same with Skyler.

"What brings you here, Mr. Seville?" – Dominic asked after he and ladies jumped on top of their seat.

"I'm just coming back from one of Paris' hospitals."

"Alvin?" – Eva asked and Dave's nodding made almost everyone laugh quietly.

"So how is it?" – Jaylo asked.

"How is what?"

"Being worldwide famous, having all that money, fame, fans…"

"Quite good actually, I'd be even better if Alvin would knew how to behave…"

Skyler turned around, took his iPad and showed something to Dave.

"You mean like this?"

It was Alvin's verified Twitter page and last tweet, which was twitted few minutes ago said:

"Haha lets hope that Dave doesn't find out… #LOL RT SimonSeville: AlvinSeville just broke new TV… I'm starting to lose faith in my brother…"

Dave sighed after he read that out loud.

Skyler typed something and soon after he send that he got reply from him, so conversation looked like this:

* * *

SimonSeville: " AlvinSeville just broke new TV… I'm starting to lose faith in my brother…"

AlvinSeville: "Haha lets hope that Dave doesn't find out… #LOL RT SimonSeville: AlvinSeville just broke new TV… I'm starting to lose faith in my brother…"

SkylerJcksn: "What more are you going to break?"

AlvinSeville: "I'm going 2 break u.. ;)"

* * *

Skyler laughed and logged of Twitter.

"Attention passengers, we will land in Los Angeles in about ten minutes." – Air hostess said and returned back to her spot.

"Drink all day, play all night… Let's get it poppin', I'm in LA trick!" – Dominic started singing.

After he got attention from his crew, he continued until Jaylo joined at _Hey!_ part. Dave got interested as he listened to LMFAOettes and Dominic singing "I'm in Los Angeles, Trick!". Skyler turned up an instrumental of previously mentioned song. While singing and shuffling on laptop and seats, they started getting attention from other passengers.

You could hear "Hey!" every few seconds and see Dave getting more and more interested. But the party had to stop because of convulsion which happened when plane touched the ground. Cheebra Heart quickly turned off laptop and pushed in suitcase. Lena did same with hers and connected her headphones to her mp3 player.

"Excuse me, Skyler, Lena? May I ask you something?" – Dave asked and Skyler and Lena turned towards him.

"Sure. Anything you want!" – She replied.

"I was wondering… Would you be willing to make a song and sing it with my guys?"

"Alvin and the Chipmunks?"

"Yes."

Skyler and Lena looked at each other. Then they looked at their crew in which each one had huge smile and excitement in eyes.

"Sure!" – Skyler replied.

"Alright then! Be at Jett Records, next Friday!" – Dave said and smiled.

Pilot parked the plane and everybody started taking their suitcases and other stuff. After their entering the hall with LMFAOettes on Lena's shoulders and Dominic & Eva on Skyler's shoulders, they could see full view of Los Angeles airport named LAX. Skyler was standing there in his Party Rock shoes by Creative Recreation, cheebra harem pants, _Sorry for Party Rocking_ shirt and zebra Party Rock frames. Next to him was Lena in her regular clothing made out of regular white Party Rock shoes, blue zebra patterned pants and _Everyday I'm Shufflin _tank top. Over top was black Party Rock jacket and, of course, aqua colored Party Rock frames which went perfectly with her light blue colored hair. **(Jaylo, Cheebra Heart, Shuffle Munkette, Dominic and Eva are wearing chipmunk-sized clothing)** Jaylo, standing on Lena's shoulder, was wearing black _I'm In Los Angeles, bitch! _dress, rainbow La La La chain and aqua colored frames. Cheebra Heart was wearing cheebra harem pants, white cheebra hoodie and white frames. Shuffle Munkette was wearing very bright, zebra patterned, aqua skirt and black shirt with picture of Flo Rida on it. And, of course, there were black and white Party Rock frames on her head. On Skyler was Dominic wearing only his blue Party Rock boxers and blue _Shuffler _chain. And finally, Eva was wearing red pants, black shirt with logo of Big Bad University and red Party Rock frames.

Now let's get back to the story…

"I'm in Los Angeles, bitch!" – Skyler shouted as he lifted and spread both of his arms in the air.

That sentence caused a lot of confused looks from strangers, but most from the security. Skyler and others went to pick up their suitcases before they could go to the apartment which Lena's aunt left to her. No, she didn't pass away, she just moved to London. And by hearing conversations between Lena and her aunt, she doesn't like it there very much. Lena and Skyler took suitcase and started to walk toward taxi. After finding one and putting suitcases in its trunk it was time to find the apartment. Lena handed over a paper to taxi driver on which was their new address. He read it, returned back and started driving to that place.

Lena, Skyler, Jaylo. Ressa, Ellie, Dominic and Eva exited the elevator and started walking trough hallway.

"I'm having a good feeling…" – Cheebra Heart said and made Shuffle Munkette giggle.

"There are only two apartments!" – Eva noticed

"You mean lofts?" – Skyler corrected her and showed at red sign with arrow which pointed to the right.

"Same thing!"

Skyler sticked out tongue and Eva did same after him.

"Which one is it? Left or right?" – Jaylo asked.

"50$ that it's left." – Dominic said.

"Deal."

They shook hands and Lena tried to open left one.

"It seems that one isn't ours."

"Haha!"

After everybody heard Jaylo laugh, Lena opened the other door and entered inside. Others followed her and in next 10 to 15 minutes you could hear only _Wow_'s and compliments on the size and things in it.

"Wow!" – They all said as soon as they entered the loft. Skyler ran to balcony right away.

"Haha, look at the size of this balcony! And the view, wow!" – He said.

Lena ran to one out of three bedrooms and jumped on king sized bed.

"Wow, bed is so big! And fluffy!" – She said and hugged one of fluffier pillows.

In the kitchen, The LMFAOettes were making something to eat because they didn't eat anything normal in past seven hours. Good thing was that Lena's aunt left some pans and food in the apartment. And, at the end, Dominic and Eva were unpacking themselves. Closets were really big for their size so everything was perfectly made. After some time, like 20 minutes, meal was ready, or lasagna if you want me to be more specific, and everybody gathered around kitchen table.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" - Eva asked.

"We could go sightseeing!" - Jaylo suggested and everybody nodded in agreement.

"How about ZOO?" - Lena declared.

"Yes! I wanna see shuffle zebras!" - Skyler joke and made everyone smile and giggle.

"Don't forget about cheetahs'!" - Jaylo said and winked at him.

"I wanna go to _Walk of Fame_!" - Dominic added and got reply from Lena

"We can! Tomorrow is our day!"

"But now I wanna do one thing..."

"What is that?" - Everyone asked.

"Sleep!" - He said and ran to his bedroom making everyone laugh.

* * *

**A/N: This is just finished in hurry, so sorry for lame ending of chapter... Anyway, please leave a review! Thank you!**

**Oh right, and if you don't want to review my fiction at least review fictions of following authors: BieberStyles1958, Golden Quintet, Chocolate-ChanMarijo and MJ dancer!**

**Thank you, again, much love! :)**


	3. Butterflies

**Shotouts to: Golden Quintet and BeiberStyles1958 for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Butterflies**

* * *

Saturday… After long night made out of un-packing, repositioning furniture, dance practice and other stuff, daytime came. At 1 PM, sun lights were finally powerful and bright enough to wake the crew from the apartment. As seconds were passing by, Jaylo slowly started to be more aware that her sleeping time has finished. She yawned as she opened her eyes. Jaylo looked at other members of _The LMFAOettes_, Dominic and Eva who were sleeping all over the bed. Apparently she got simple and easy idea to wake all of them up. Previously named chipette turned on their laptop and connected speakers to it. After doing that and opening one of the most popular music players, Winamp, she put one song to playlist: _Sorry for Party Rocking_ by LMFAO. Jaylo turned volume to loudest and put sound of silence before the song, so she could have time to escape. After playing the silence, Jaylo ran out of the room as fastest as possible. Just at the moment when she entered the room in which Lena was sleeping, _Sorry for Party Rocking _blasted trough apartment, but mostly in room with chipmunks. Lena woke up very quickly and almost stepped on Jaylo when she jumped off bed. Lena ran to bedroom to turn off music, but others were faster.

"What happened here?"- Lena asked as soon as she entered the bedroom.

"Jaylo happened." – Eva asked answered and groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" – Ressa asked another question when she saw Jaylo entering the room.

"Sorry for Party Rocking!" – She replied and sticked out tongue.

Lena went to her bedroom and got dressed in same time as chipmunks. After that, all of them entered the living room and sat on the couch.

"Where's Skyler?" – Ellie asked after she looked around.

All of them looked at door of Skyler's bedroom, but it seemed like there's nobody there. Not long after that, Skyler entered the loft trough front door.

"Hi!" – Lena greeted, but Skyler just prolonged his path to his bedroom; without saying _Hi!_

"Awkward…" – Eva added and turned off TV.

2 minutes later, Skyler got out in his cheebra harem pants, _Sorry for Party Rocking _t-shirt, Party Rock shoes and blue Party Rock glasses.

"Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" – Ressa asked.

"Go to ZOO… Like we said yesterday…"

"Oh, right!"

All of them jumped off bed and started putting their Party Rock shoes on. After putting them on, they got out of the apartment and went downstairs. Skyler got out last and while he was locking the door he could hear quiet high-pitched voice saying:

"We should totally sing that!"

He didn't bother with it, so he just went downstairs.

* * *

Lena, Skyler, The LMFAOettes, Dominic and Eva entered the Los Angeles ZOO.

"So, what shall we go see first?" – Jaylo asked and Lena and Skyler looked at each other.

Then, they started running toward place which only they knew where is…

"Okay, you go visit zebras we'll go to cheetahs!" – Jaylo replied and Eva added something of her own.

"I will go look for butterflies!" – She added and smiled.

"Okay, but watch out on yourself. We don't want you to get hurt…" – Dominic said and they started walking toward cheetahs, while Eva toward butterflies.

The search for cheetahs didn't last long because they were somewhere in the middle of ZOO. All of them looked at cheetahs that were looking back.

"Look at those beautiful creatures…" – Jaylo stated.

"I know who else is beautiful…" – Dominic mumbled and made Ressa and Ellie giggle.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

Jaylo shrugged and continued to observe previously named animals. Little further Jaylo, Ressa, Ellie and Dominic heard high pitched voice saying: "Toby, you take the lions, the tigers and the bears. Simon and I will take the butterfly room."

After it got their attention, all of them turned around and saw small head covered with dark brown fur peaking trough bars. Quickly after that, you could see his body and red colored hoodie with yellow A all over it's front side. But that's not all; with red-clad chipmunk another one followed him. This one had same colored fur and it was little taller, but it wore blue hoodie and glasses in style of Harry Potter. They ran to huge cage in which you could find one of prey birds. Looking even closer to that cage, you could spot another animal, but with light brown fur and it was a bit plump. That chipmunk wore green hoodie. Jaylo and others quickly hid behind corner and watched unfamiliar animals, carefully… Or are they?

"Are that..?" – Ressa started, but Dominic finished.

"Alvin and the Chipmunks? Hell yeah!"

"But…" – Jaylo exhausted and pointed at guy with black hair, grey and black shirt in combination with brownish pants. He was trying to pass trough two bars on top of the door, since door has been locked with chain and lock.

As more time was passing by, black haired guy, known as Toby, was passing trough those bars more and more and tension between The Chipmunks was growing.

"Let's go get Skyler and Lena!" – Ellie suggested and every one of them ran to find them.

As seconds were passing by, the scene changed. Alvin was standing out of the cage and pulling out Theodore while Simon was pushing him out from inside the cage. In less then ten seconds Toby went trough fence, but quickly after that: The Chipmunks managed to pass trough cage. They landed on all fours and ran outside. After they stopped and looking at Toby, conversation has been continued.

"Guys, that was huge!" – Toby stated.

"He's right. So, are we back to one for all and three for one?" – Alvin asked, but Simon turned and started pouting.

"Come on, Simon. Hug it out…" – Theodore said while pulling Simon by his hoodie.

"You know, I'm sorry Si… Si…" - Alvin started, but he quickly grabbed Simon by collar of his hoodie – …don't make me to kiss you! Because I'll do it, I don't care! Here come the lips! Make out train is leaving the station!" – He was saying while trying to kiss him.

"I think I'll take that hug…" – Simon said and hugged Alvin, but Theodore quickly joined in hug.

"Guys…" – Theodore added and smiled.

After passing under the fence and after they stood next to Toby, he asked: "So, shall we go home?"

The Chipmunks nodded and started walking toward exit. Somewhere at half of their way, where there was still no one, Alvin uttered.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" – He said and pointed at one of the paths.

They all looked and noticed something… or someone, to be exact. They hid behind corner and watched the mysterious creature their size, but only thing is that it had white fur. It was standing in front of butterfly cage and observed previously named animals.

"What is that?" – Theodore asked and stepped back.

Simon fixed his glasses and looked better. After few seconds he said in very professional tone: "That is white chipmunk… Female, to be exact."

"You mean albino chipmunk?" - Toby asked and Simon looked little better.

"Actually… No. Albino animals have red eyes, but this one has blue. That kind of chipmunks are very rare and they aren't easy to find, also they cost a lot of money. By that, I think she escaped from one of the cages."

"But she wears clothing… Is that bikini?" – Alvin noticed.

"Yes, zebra patterned. Maybe she went to cage with zebras after the escape and made that."

"Should we catch her? You said that kind of chipmunk is very rare so…"

"It would be safest for her. She lived in cage for a while."

Alvin, after Simon's words, slowly and quietly started sneaking towards the chipette. More he approached, more the chipette starting to be anxious. Alvin understood that as _Run or Fight _reaction so he ran toward he and jumped at her. When they fall down, with Alvin on top of her, you could hear two cracks and, very quickly after them, very loud squeal.

"Not like that!" – Simon shouted and all of them ran toward them.

Alvin, after realizing that that was mistake, stood up from her. The chipette was crying and none of them know what to do. The Chipmunks looked at each other, then at Toby, then back at each other… But that didn't last long.

"YOU!"

After hearing another unknown high pitched voice, they heard steps which were getting louder and louder; and in few seconds, chipmunk with grey fur, known as Dominic, knocked Alvin so hard that he flew and hit Toby's leg... which was around two meters from them. After hitting the leg and rolling on ground, Alvin got three long scratches over his stomach and hoodie. He lifted his head and looked at Dominic who had eyes full of fury. Simon and Theodore ran behind Toby's legs, which were even further now because: Toby got scared a bit and because kick pushed him back a bit. Dominic carefully lifted Eva up and he could see Eva's broken La La La chain and broken arm with opened fracture. Theodore passed out because of seeing piece of the bone out of the body and some blood.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" – Dominic asked and looked at Alvin.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know… He told me…" – He started but got interrupted.

"Enough!"

Not so long time after that, more steps could be heard and suddenly three more chipettes and two humans revealed themselves. All of them wore some kind of zebra or cheetah patterned clothing.

"What did happen here?" – Skyler asked.

"H-He b-broke my a-arm and c-chain…" – White chipette, known as Eva, said whimpering.

The Chipmunks and Toby were just standing there surprised. Mostly because they found more talking and _clothing wearing _chipmunks. But they were also scared, because they didn't know what was on their mind… And if we're gonna judge by Dominic, not good stuff. Skyler took Eva in her hands and started going toward the vet. He was followed by others, but The Chipmunks, including Toby, just stood in front of butterfly part and looked at broken La La La chain covered in some blood on the ground. Toby gave Simon napkin who cleaned blood of it. Simon passed chain to Alvin whose eyes were full of tears. Theodore woke up after some time and all of them started their walk home, in silence.

* * *

Hour later, when they entered the house, the conversation continued.

"What have I done?" – Alvin said in sad voice.

"Calm down, bro."

"It's easy for you to say… You're smart, you can find exit out of this situation…"

Simon sighed when Theodore joined.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Let's hope so…" – Alvin replied – "So, Simon… What will happen?"

"We'll probably get sued, that means we'll have to pay a lot because of physical injuries…"

"Are we going to see them again?" – Theodore asked.

"I don't know… I really don't know…" – Alvin replied and looked at broken chain in his paws.

Toby entered the room and hang up on his iPhone.

"Guys, Dave will be here tomorrow evening. And he managed to arrange a recording with other band this Friday!"

"What's its name?" – Theodore asked.

"He said something like _The LMFAOettes _or similar…"

"I'll look for them on the internet." – Simon said, but Alvin confessed something.

"Erm… Si?"

"Yes?"

"I kinda… Let's say, broke the laptop."

Then Toby joined in...

"Noooo!" – He cried.

* * *

On the other part of Los Angeles, Eva's surgery of fixing her arm has finished successfully. As she slowly woke up form deep dream, _The LMFAOettes_, Dominic, Skyler and Lena were getting happier and calmer. Jaylo jumped next to Eva, along with Dominic, Ressa and Ellie.

"Hey girl… Feeling better now?" – Jaylo asked.

"Yes… Thanks guys…"

"I'm glad to hear that." – Dominic added and kissed Eva in cheek – "Doctor said you'll be here one week."

"But, what about school?"

"That's your last worry right now…" – Ressa declared and smiled.

Eva smiled back, weakly.

"We'll let you rest…" – Skyler said.

"Okay…" – Eva replied and closed her eyes.

All of them exited room 305 and looked at Dominic who said something…

"I'll kill Alvin!"

"Hey, calm down… We have to hear his side of story." – Lena tried to calm him down.

"There is no other side! He was sitting on her while she was crying!"

"Calm down, dude…"

Dominic growled and walked towards the exit. While walking there, he knocked few cups which were on the floor and turned up some dubstep on his headphones.

"Let's just hope that they don't put us in class with Chipmunks…" – Ellie said and followed the group which was following Dominic.

* * *

**Next chapter coming out: 12/24/12**

* * *

**I hope you like it and please leave a review! :)**

* * *

**Song that was stuck in my mind trough writing this: Get Up (Rattle) – Far East Movement & Bingo Players**

* * *

**Also, I'm preparing little suprise... ;)**


End file.
